Mount Potuo
This was the most glorious and oldest Empyrean Holy Land in the current history of humanity. Within Mount Potala, one could deeply feel the inside story of this land. The houses, the winding corridors, the paintings, and even the tiles; everything was deeply marked by history. 3.6 billion years ago, the True Divinity leader of humanity, Divine Seal, had died. Most Empyreans had died in the battle and their Empyrean influences were destroyed with them, forever fading away into the sands of time. However, Mount Potala had remained fully intact. Within their library pavilions they collected numerous ancient texts on martial arts. All of this played a vital role in the continued development of humanity’s martial arts civilization.Chapter 1925 – World Annihilation Crisis Introduction Mount Potala is an Empyrean Heavenly Palace level influence. They have an incomparably low profile most of the time, but they are one of the longest-lived sects with the most glorious history, having existed for more than 3.6 billion years, and it is even rumored that they have two Empyreans in their sect. There are extremely few double Empyrean influences. In the future, Divine Dream Heavenly Palace and Demondawn Heavenly Palace will be the same. Fairy Frost Dream and Xiao Moxian could be called young Empyreans. But, whether it is Divine Dream Heavenly Palace or Demondawn Heavenly Palace, they cannot compare with Mount Potala. This is the difference in background.Chapter 1280 – Unchallenged Overview A vicious and crazy sect who wildly provoked others could arouse fear, but after a long time passed they could also fade away. In this world, there would always be another influence that was even more ruthless. But, a low profile sect like Mount Potala never provoked others and was also strong themselves; this type of sect was the most likely to last. They are a low key sect and their background is so deep. Even the martial artists in their sects spend all their efforts cultivating without caring for external conflicts. Who would dare to provoke such an influence? Synopsis Mount Potala was first introduced by Hang Chi during the First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm. Later on, an alien race from the Divine Realm known as the saints would invade humanity's borders and claim a great world. Afterwards, Mount Potala would be the location where the powerhouses of the saints and humans meet. There, Lin Ming had challenged the Good Fortune Saint Son on a 100 year duel. When humanity teetered on the edge of extinction, the many rulers and elites of humanity gathered once more at Mount Potala to face the upcoming storm. Furthermore, this was where Lin Ming acquired the inheritance of Three Lives Old Man right before the old man fought and died in the battlefield. Wild Universe They were stationed in Potala Galaxy after reaching the wild universe. When Divine Dream headed towards another universe to battle with Soaring Feather God King and Astral Vault God King, Mount Potala became the de-facto command center of humanity. Members Abbots * War Buddha Emperor Sakyamuni * Great Unrestrained Buddha Disciples *Hang Chi *Jun Bluemoon *Yan Chi Techniques Mount Potala possesses six transcendent divine mights and 108 extraordinary skills. They are a sect that reaches the peak of the Buddhist Martial Dao. The disciples of Mount Potala consider themselves austere ascetics. The seniors of Mount Potala spend their entire lives diligently praying and cultivating, studying Buddhist texts and cultivation methods. Each and every one of them is considered a martial arts grandmaster, and after creating a set of martial arts, they simply do not care too much about the name, only coming up with something on their whims. This is how the martial artists of Mount Potala pursuit their road of martial arts. Even if the martial arts they create are brought to fame by their descendants, they wouldn’t care about this at all. Most of them don’t even leave behind their names on the cultivation method jade slips. Samsara To the disciples of Mount Potala, the Minor Samsara Path was only a basic introductory cultivation method, just like how the Foundation Spear Technique or Foundation Sword Technique were basic introduction cultivation methods for ordinary sects. They only studied them for a brief period of time before moving onto higher level Buddhist cultivation methods. Leopard Climbing the Wall In the legends, the agile leopards could fall down from an extremely high pagoda and not die. Hang Chi’s movement technique was known as Leopard Climbing the Wall. Although this sounded very low-class, the truth was that it was simple and straightforward. It was a movement technique that utilized the simplest and most direct movements to the greatest effect. An unrivalled movement technique in truth did not need some magnificent name to prove itself. This Leopard Climbing the Wall was even superior to Lin Ming’s Golden Roc Shattering the Void. Treasures Eight Celestial Dragon Columns * Within Mount Potala, in a secret chamber of a buddhist temple.This chamber was extremely peaceful. Wafts of incense smoke curled through the air. The walls were decorated with sculptures of towering golden arhats. Between these arhats, eight thick columns supported the ceiling. Each column was carved with a golden dragon that emitted a magnificent atmosphere. These were the infamous eight celestial dragon columns of Mount Potala. * This chamber was one of Mount Potala’s treasures, where eminent monks would come to calmly meditate. Divine Buddha Statue * The golden great buddha, it was from the most glorious and storied human Empyrean Holy Land – Mount Potala. This was Mount Potala’s supreme treasure for crossing through space! * A True Divinity level spirit treasure that had been accumulated through the history of Mount Potala. * This golden great buddha sat upon a lotus throne, its body a thousand miles long, stabilizing the surrounding void. Rays of buddhic light lingered around it, giving it a solemn and hallowed atmosphere. Buddhist chants hummed in the air, ignoring distances of space to resound in the ears of all like a great bell enlightening the mind, so loud that even the deaf could hear it! Like this, the great buddha flew forwards in space like a giant sun, dazzling to the eyes. Relationships Lin Ming He had an extremely good impression of Mount Potala. In the past, Great Limitless Buddha had given him a deep graciousness. If it wasn’t for Mount Potala’s Bodhi Tree, it would have been incredibly difficult for Lin Ming to fuse his three martial intents together. Trivia * Whether it was the Samsara martial intent or ethereal martial intent, both were martial intents that leaned towards the tenets of Buddhism. They perfectly suited Lin Ming’s cultivation within Mount Potala. References Category:Sect Category:Stub Category:Divine Realm